8 Months PregnantPshaw!
by Eryn Goldbergg
Summary: Hitting a home run while holding a baby doll? Hard. Being eight months pregnant with Nick of JONAS's baby boy...? Pshaw! Companion to "Stereotypes are Crap" and "Macy Misa is Pregnant". One shot.


"Nick?" Macy asked, her eyes fluttering open. She gasped and held her round belly. Another kick. Macy Misa was only 8 months pregnant, and this baby was threatening to pop out at any minute. Sometimes Macy wondered if there would be a permanent foot print inside of her uterus after she gave birth.

"Macy, what's wrong?" Nick sat up in the bed immediately, his hair sticking up in all directions. Macy smoothed down his hair gently.

"He just kicked. Really hard," Macy winced as the unborn baby boy inside of her stomach fired his foot again. "Nicholas—I mean, Jonathan!" Macy whined. "You don't have to kick so much,"

"Aw, he's just having fun," Nick smiled. "I would ask you to swallow a iPod so he could listen to some music, but—"

"Shut up and get ready for school," Macy smacked Nick's stomach. Wow. Rock hard. Nick smirked at Macy's amused and slightly aroused face.

"Fine," Nick grabbed his uniform off of Macy's desk chair and went inside the closet.

"You can change out here," Macy rolled her eyes at her baby daddy's shyness. "It's not like I haven't seen anything,"

"I would, but I wouldn't want you to faint," Nick laughed. Macy sighed. It hurt that she wouldn't be getting ready for school. Of course, Stella brought her the lesson plans from the teachers and the homework, and then Nick would give the teachers the homework, but it wasn't the same.

"Okay, I'll close my eyes," Macy covered her brown eyes and waited for Nick to finish.

"Done," Nick said after a while. Macy uncovered her eyes and handed Nick her homework.

"Don't forget, okay?" Macy kissed Nick on the cheek after standing up(with difficulty).

"I won't, I promise," Nick replied. A car horn honked outside. "That's Joe. I have to go,"

He pecked Macy on the lips. "Bye, Mace," Nick kissed her tummy softly. "Bye, Jonathan. You know, I like the name Jonathan."

"I like Nicholas better," Macy fake-pouted.

"I don't like that name, and I don't think he will either." Nick picked up his messenger bag, Macy's homework, and his as well. "I'll be back at three o'clock, I promise."

"Nick, take your time," Macy laughed. "Be back by 4, at least."

"Hey, the last time I came later than 3, you called my mother, and the hospital, and the Los Angeles penitentiary!"

"You could have been speeding." Macy defended herself.

"And I would end up in jail?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Bastard," Macy muttered, her hormones kicking in.

"Love you, too," Nick laughed, and left.

After Nick left, Macy usually entertained herself by reading Green Eggs and Ham to Nicholas over and over again. She really wanted to call him Nicholas, and that's what she called him when Nick wasn't there. Sometimes she got bored of reading, so she would jump onto Google and read up about babies. Her favorite article in particular to read was "What Crib Style Suits Your Baby?". She just knew Nicholas would love the "Baby Athlete" crib in blue. But Joe and Kevin had insisted on building the crib with their "bare, manly, hands". Macy would even look at pictures of 8 month old fetuses for HOURS, gasping at how baby-like they were all ready.

"Oh, my God, Nicholas," Macy croaked on that particular day while scrolling through pictures, sobbing her eyes out. "You're nearly grown. This is all becoming a reality!"

Nicholas responded with a firm kick.

"Yes, I know this is all reality all ready," Macy explained to her tummy. "It's just…you could be born any day now! ANY DAY!"

No response.

"Oh, so now you're giving me the silent treatment," Macy sighed. "Well, two can play that game,"

Macy crossed her arms and stared blankly at her belly. "Ok, gosh, Nicholas, you WIN! Why do you have to be so competitive like your father?"

A series of kicks.

"Oof!" Macy held her stomach. "Oh, so now you're dancing in there, too? What do you want, me to swallow a disco ball?"

Nothing.

"So sarcastic…" Macy sighed, patting her tummy gently. Nick was leaning in the door frame, home from school, watching the whole thing. He was smiling.

"Macy," Nick said softly. Macy didn't hear him and continued conversing with her tummy. Nick had noticed that Macy had been calling him Nicholas the whole time.

"Macy," Nick said a little louder. Macy spun around.

"Nick, DON'T DO THAT!" Macy cried. "I can't afford to be clumsy with such precious cargo!"

Nick stepped closer and took Macy's face in his hands. He pressed his lips to hers and waited for her to kiss back. After 15 seconds of waiting, she started to kiss back. She pulled away a little.

"Last time we did this I GOT PREGNANT, remember?" Macy pointed at her stomach.

"Yeah, I know," Nick kissed her once more and pulled away.

"How about…" Nick smiled. "We name him Nicholas?"


End file.
